Dark Lord On A Stick
by Alonea Metallium
Summary: Well actually it is a side story to the Q.O.S. fanfiction series of Gourrigans Island. Small but funny. Enjoy! Features another Fanfiction writer called Micheal the Red Preist and his sister...


I don't own Slayers or anything. Just me room thats all...  
  
AN: The Q.O.S. has given Gourrigan's Island to the fans so it's ok for us to write Guest Episodes to our hearts content. Actually she isn't doing fanfiction anymore. *sniffle*  
  
This technically isnt Gourrigans Island. Just a side story.  
  
*pocketgopher says*  
  
Someone please help me!!! she's insane!!! Insane I tell you!!! she's singing *shudder* 'Amelia's patented Hammer of Justice song #2314, 'If I had a Hammer' HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As I respond to her call for help I decide to do a fanfic or two.  
  
*pocketgopher says*  
  
*Shudder*.Amelia.Go.Away. Plus isn't she supposed to be on Gourrigans Island? Her contract says she cant leave unless the Queen says so. The Queen is very strict about contracts. She gets her lawyers from Mazoku Co. If you break her rules she will put you in a yaoi.  
  
Damn. Xellos cant marry Filia. Michael the Red Priest married her a couple of months ago. I guess he is lucky since he is only 15 and all.  
  
Authors Note: Leslie is MtrP' little sister  
  
L-Sama Waitaminit. He died. So I guess they cant be together after all(Filia and Michael)  
  
MtrP L-Sama stop whining. All you have to do is resurrect me  
  
L-Sama WHAT!!!!! I don't think so. Too bad mister. Xellos gets Filia no matter what. And where did you get the idea that I was whining.  
  
MtrPI was hoping you were whining because of the whole "wishful thinking" thing  
  
L-SamaDream on ghost boy.  
  
MtrPUm. Sorry to break it to ya but Xellos is sleeping with the Queen of Swords.  
  
L-Sama What difference does that make? He is a Mazoku. Anyways you should be groveling at my feet.  
  
MtrP Sorry.*starts to grovel*  
  
L-Sama *rolls her eyes* mortals  
  
Q.O.S. HEY. I HEARD THAT!!! NOBODY CAN HAVE HIM. XELLOS IS MINE!!!!!!  
  
L-Sama DO NOT GIVE ME THAT TONE OF VOICE.  
  
Q.O.S*tremble* Um. Uh. Sorry?  
  
L-Sama Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Q.O.S. *starts to bow and grovel*  
  
L-Sama You gotta love mortals. They are soooooo pathetic.  
  
Xellos *suddenly appears* I completely agree.  
  
L-Sama Now for her punishment.  
  
Xellos How about confiscating her Xellos Plushie  
  
L-Sama She has what? I want to see it right here right now.  
  
Q.O.S*carefully pulls the Xellos Plushie from her bra* Um. here it is.  
  
L-Sama Ohhhh. It is soooo cute.  
  
Xellos *Gag* *Urk* I think I'm gonna be sick. BYE BYE  
  
L-Sama WHERE DO U THINK YOU ARE GOING.  
  
Xellos*tremble* Um. Who said I was leaving?  
  
L-SamaXellos aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Xellos What might that be My Lady.  
  
L-Sama What about your relationship that will immediately start with Filia?  
  
Xellos Oh. Yeah. Forgot. Queen our relationship is now and forever over *grin* (tm)  
  
Q.O.S.But, But, But.  
  
L-Sama You people are pathetic. *L-Sama disappears*  
  
Xellos She said I was pathetic? PATHETIC. I am not pathetic.  
  
L-Sama *watching from unknown place (like im gonna tell ya) *  
  
Sure just keep on telling yourself that.  
  
Back to Xellos, the Queen, and Michael  
  
Xellos What a bitch. She called ME pathetic.  
  
MtrP *crying* But....just be......cause...I'm dead......doesn't mean... I cant.... be married  
  
Xellos Now HE is pathetic  
  
MtrP FIREBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xellos*burnt to a nice fine crisp* * Grin with finger waggle* (tm) Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Getting a temper are we. I think you have been around the slayers cast way too long.  
  
Leslie I completely agree  
  
MtrP Hey how long have you been here?  
  
Leslie Long enough to see you cry  
  
MtrP You are so dead  
  
Leslie What would mom say? She doesn't even know your dead yet. Anyways your too young to be married.  
  
MtrP Who says?  
  
Leslie U.S. law, L-Sama, some other countries, ect.  
  
MtrP Got a point there. Um. Sis?  
  
Leslie Yeah?  
  
MtrP How do you know if L-Sama doesn't approve of hormone driven guys of the age of 15 getting married to the best dragon maiden in the whole wide world?  
  
LeslieI know because I told mom that you got married and that's what she said. And you know that what mom says goes.  
  
MtrPoh  
  
Xellos are you ever going to leave?  
  
Michael and Leslie No  
  
Xellos figures.*disappears with a pop*  
  
Queen *crying* My... plushie...she took.... my plushie...  
  
L-Sama *still not there* Oh fer crying out loud. Why. Tell me why are mortals soo stupid. She cares more for her stupid plushie than for an actual living thing.  
  
Voice Because she is happy she doesn't have to listen to Xellos's bull every 2 seconds, but he is amazingly cute and the only thing she had of him was that plushie. Some god you are.  
  
L-Sama OK time to fry some more of those pieces.  
  
*sizzle, pummel, sizzle, munch munch*  
  
L-Sama You gotta love Dark Lords On A Stick  
  
THE END  
  
I know it's stupid but it's my first one that I wrote a long time ago. I don't mind flamers though. 


End file.
